World Congress (Civ5)
The World Congress is a feature introduced in the Civilization V: Brave New World expansion pack. Any Civilization may found the World Congress once they have met all other Civilizations in the game session and finished researching Printing Press. The World Congress is a place where all leaders of the civilizations and City-States are represented by their delegates. They get together regularly to discuss and enact common actions, known as Resolutions, which then become binding for all civilizations in the world and affect a large sphere of the gameplay. Chairman of the Congress When the Congress is founded, the leader of the Civilization who founded it becomes the Congress's first Chairman (host), after which the Chairman will be voted for. Being the Chairman provides several advantageous benefits during the World Congress, such as additional delegates and ability to propose resolutions. Delegates Each Civilization receives a preset number of delegates. The Congress host will usually have twice as much delegates everytime the Congress is held (not including additional delegates). The number of delegates increases on later eras. In addition, from Industrial Era, every Civilization gets additional delegates from allied City-States. Diplomats This is a new special unit, dedicated to dealing with other civilizations in all aspects regarding the World Congress activities. Diplomats are drawn from your Spy pool. Producing a diplomat Any spy can be converted into a Diplomat when relocated to another civilization's Capital. Now every time you relocate a spy there, you'll get prompted whether you want him to function as a spy, or as a diplomat. You can change constantly between the two functions - the difference is that in the first case he'll keep a low profile, while in the second case he'll introduce himself officially to state officials and keep contacts with them above-the-table, so to speak. Abilities The function of a diplomat is entirely related to the work of the World Congress (so much so that you can't make Diplomats before the Congress convenes). When you have a Diplomat in a certain nation's Capital, he will learn their standing on the currently proposed resolutions. You'll be able to check this from the World Congress screen, by clicking on the nation in question. Secondly, a Diplomat allows you to interact with another nation regarding the World Congress. That means that you may attempt to 'trade' delegate votes from the Diplomatic trading screen. Open a diplomatic Trade screen, and you should see that the 'World Congress' option is now active. Note that his presence won't affect the outcome of your trade/bribe attempts - you still need to sweeten the deal well enough to make the other side agree to support your point of view in the next vote. Finally, a Diplomat automatically promotes your nation's interests. This means that trade routes opened with the nation where he's stationed will become more effective; and your Tourism influence with them will receive a bonus. Congress mechanics The World Congress's main function in the game is to alter the game rules by enacting Resolutions. Those are essentially temporary mods which affect all players in a certain way - for example they may speed up generation of certain Great People, or even ban trading with a certain nation. Resolutions At each Congress meeting, the Congress host and one of the Congress members may propose Resolutions, which will then be deliberated until the next meeting, when a vote takes place which enacts or rejects the proposed resolutions. If enacted, a Resolution stays in action until the end of the game, unless repealed. Also at each meeting, the proponents may choose not to propose a new resolution, but to repeal an existing one. Since there are always two nations with the power to propose, at each meeting there is a total of 2 proposals. Deliberations then take place behind the scenes, until the next Congress meeting. Proposals are voted for at the next meeting. Each nation can distribute their delegates, choosing a Yea or Nay vote for each one. They can also abstain, by not committing any delegates to vote. You can choose to distribute delegates among the two proposals any way you whish - if you commit all your delegates to one of the proposals, the other one will abstain automatically.The proposals will be enacted if there is enough support (more than 50%) from delegates. Once enacted, you can never ignore Resolutions, meaning you must obey them until repealed. The variety of resolutions possible is great, from placing trade sanctions against a certain Civilization, funding a boost in generation of certain Great Person types at the expense of others, to initiating a World's Fair. The beginning of the Congress The World Congress is held every 30 turns once it is founded. In that stage, each nation only has 1 delegate, except for the Host (which gets an additional delegate). Certain Wonders (such as the Forbidden Palace) may add more delegates for the nation that built it, even at that stage. The initial list of proposable Resolutions is limited, and more will be available as technology progresses across the world. Upon discovery of certain technologies, the Congress may be able to initiate International Games and International Space Station. Other resolutions, such as providing culture from Landmarks and Great Person Improvements, preventing construction of new nuclear weapons, and designating a World Ideology, may also be proposed. The Congress further on As stated above, the World Congress is held every 30 turns during the Renaissance Era. As the game progresses, the Congress will be held more frequently, and each Civilization receives more delegates to start off. City-States are now present, sending a delegate represented by their patron, which means that the more allied City-States you have, the more delegates you'll control! Other abilities may also increase the number of delegates. Whenever all Civilizations enter a new era, the Congress holds an election to designate a new Chairman of the Congress. Since the United Nations can no longer be built in Brave New World, the World Congress turns into the United Nations once any Civilization reaches the Information Era or at least half of the world's Civilizations reach the Atomic Era. From then, the Congress will have an election held at regular intervals to designate the World Leader. If this election succeeds, the winner achieves a Diplomatic Victory. Category:Game concepts (Civ5)